hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szwecja
Szwecja '(jap. スウェーデン ''Suweeden) jest postacią z serii: '''Hetalia: Axis Powers i Hetalia: World Series. Jego imię to Berwald Oxenstierna (ベールヴァルド・オキセンスシェルナ Bēruvarudo Okisensusheruna). Wygląd Ma krótkie blond włosy i turkusowe oczy. Mówi się, że jego twarz i oczy mają taki sam kształt co Niemiec i Germanii. Jako jeden z niewielu bohaterów Hetalii nosi okulary. Na co dzień nosi długi, ciemnoniebieski, dwurzędowy płaszcz, czarną koszulę (pod którą nosi naszyjnik - Nordycki Krzyż), czarny krawat, rękawiczki i oficerki, a także pasującą do okrycia wysoką czapkę. Czasem nosi też czarną kaburę. Osobowość i zainteresowania Szwecja jest osobą, którą trudno zrozumieć, gdyż nie mówi za wiele. Często jego różne przyjazne gesty są odbierane dość opacznie. Chociaż tak naprawdę jest osobą całkiem rozrywkową, przez jego powierzchowność ciężko się dopatrzyć się tej cechy. Mimo, że jest małomówny, lubi brać udział w dyskusjach. Interesuje się wzornictwem oraz tworzeniem mebli. Bardzo lubi zwierzęta - z Finlandią jest posiadaczem małego, białego pieska, który wabi się Hanatamago. Najbliższą osobą jest mu Finlandia, z którym uciekł od Danii. Szwecja nazywa swojego towarzysza "żoną'', choć Finlandia stale protestuje. Berwald jest homoseksualny. Miłością jego życia jest Tino (Finlandia). Chociaż Tino razem spędzony czas określa raczej jak coś w rodzaju niewoli, Szwecja postrzega to zupełnie inaczej. Na swój sposób opiekował się nim, a nawet postarał się, by mieli dziecko - Sealandię, którego kupił na aukcji internetowej. Od tamtej pory Sealandia nazywa go "tatą''. Berwald ma dość radykalne techniki wychowawcze, np. w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa zakłada synowi na głowę karton (z napisem "Anglia") i funduje mu terapię wstrząsową. Relacje [[Dania|'Dania']] Dania kiedyś rządził Szwecją i Finlandią, ale Szwecja urósł i przestał być mu posłuszny. Któregoś dnia pękł i uciekł z Finlandią. Mimo, że ich związek nie był wiele razy omawiany w okresie nowożytnym, Dania nie wykazuje troski o niego, gdy dowiaduje się, że Szwecja został pokonany przez Ladonię. W innym przypadku Dania uważa, że to fajnie, że Szwecja mieszkał w sklepie meblowym. Pewnego razu powiedział mu, że chce spróbować życia w domu z klocków Lego. W komiksie opublikowanym przez Comic Birz, Dania twierdzi, że on oraz Szwecja już ze sobą nie walczą i teraz są "najlepszymi kumplami''. [[Finlandia|'Finlandia']] Ci dwaj byli kiedyś wspólnie pod kontrolą Danii, lecz po mimo wszystko udało im się uciec. Z tego powodu zaczęli razem mieszkać przez co Szwecja uważa Finlandię za jego "żonę" (Finlandia zaprzecza tej relacji). Następnie Finlandia dostał się pod kontrolę Rosji; twierdził, że czuł się tam "wolniej" choć ze Szwecją było weselej. Finlandia często odnosi się do Szwecji Su-san ''(w polskim tłumaczeniu - ''Pan Szwedek). Finlandia czasami boi się Szwecji i czuje zakłopotanie w jego towarzystwie. Często gdy przebywają razem opowiada kawały i wymyślone historię aby rozluźnić atmosferę. Po mimo wszystko wydaja się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. [[Estonia|'Estonia']] Szwecja i Estonia pierwszy raz spotykają się w pasku The Violent Sve of Northern Europe Takes a Mighty Swing. Po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, Estonia krzyczy z przerażenia widząc twarz Szwecji, lecz później przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Po tym Finlandia szepnął mu, że Szwecja jest zły (jednak Berwald wcale nie był zły i przedstawił się). Szwecja później stwierdza, że chce, aby Estonia i Łotwa poszli z nim, ale Estonia mówi nerwowo, że jest to niemożliwe, a Łotwa dodaje, że potrzebuje zgody Polski. Gdy Szwecja i Polska spotykają się, Polska na początku się sprzeciwia lecz później pojawia się jego lęk przed obcymi (chowa się za jeszcze bardziej przerażonym Litwą) i Szwecja zabiera Estonię, i Łotwę. [[Ladonia|'Ladonia']] Ladonia, który mieszka na terytorium Szwecji, źle na niego działa, do tego stopnia, że przyprawia go o atak histerii. [[Prusy|'Prusy']] Prusy boi się Szwecji, gdyż ma nieprzyjemne wspomnienia o Wielkiej Wojnie Północnej. Nie wie także, jak ma komunikować się ze Szwecją. Mimo to decyduje się pójść do jego domu w nadziei, że sprzeda on mu tanie meble z IKEI w podzięce. Kiedy przyjeżdża, od razu mdleje, gdy widzi jego twarz przez szparę w drzwiach. Kiedy budzi się, widzi twarz Szwecji ponownie i znowu mdleje. Sytuacja powtarza się przez kolejne dwanaście razy. Utwory * Hatafutte Parade * Mm. * Always With You... Nordic Five! Ciekawostki * Jego urodzinom odpowiada Narodowy Dzień Szwecji, będącym też Dniem Flagi Szwecji. * W grze Osōji Prus niektóre ujęcia mogą sugerować, że Szwecja mieszka w starym mieście. Prusy wspomina też, że w porównaniu od czasów imperium Bałtyckiego, Szwecja żyje "bardzo oszczędnie". * Autor potwierdził jego orientację homoseksualną. * W trzecim odcinku Hetalia World of Twinkle Extra ''Szwecja się '''uśmiechnął'! * Jego nazwisko może pochodzić od nazwiska szwedzkiego kanclerza panującego w XVII wieku - Axela Oxenstierny. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Kraj Skandynawski Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Pan Szwedek Kategoria:Berwald Oxenstiern Kategoria:Szwecja Kategoria:Kraj nordycki Kategoria:Suweeden